Interruptions
by fanfic-xxxo-1305
Summary: JJ takes a vacation to LA, California and is faced with an unexpected surprise-JJ/Hotch


**Interruptions **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters. The show and all of its characters only belong to CBS.**

Written for the **Open**** Character Prompt (Your character takes a much needed vacation, but keeps getting interrupted by one or more members of the team) **by Whitewolf on the Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts Forum**. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

JJ stretched out her tired, sore legs on the blanket. It really did feel good to relax after the week she had. The blonde could smell the salty air as it filled her lungs and she could see the clear blue ocean from the distance of her spot on the sandy beach. She propped her head up on a pillow and slipped on her dark sunglasses to block out the sun from hurting her eyes. She enjoyed the sun's warmth on her body while she tanned comfortably.

JJ then remembered the time when Garcia had called her a "Sun Worshiper" because of how much she enjoyed a good sunbathing. Emily never understood suntanning, always reminding her blonde friend of how it caused early aging and how she always got burnt whenever she went in the sun.

"What are you an albino, Em?" Morgan had joked while the brunette had crossed her arms with a scowl on her face.

"Yeah, Morgan. I really am. I am one of those supernatural creatures who turns from a human by day to a vampire at night, fangs and all. I come after people like you and suck your blood while you are asleep. One day, you'll wake up with a bite mark on your neck and then you'll see what I mean".

Morgan had laughed. "Yeah, okay. Like I'm going to believe that baloney. It's just like how Reid over here turns into Baby Huey whenever he believes something that I tell him".

"I'm not a gigantic duckling!" Reid had called to his friend, who was chuckling.

"Well you certainly are naive like one" Morgan had replied while Emily snickered at his joke about the young genius.

A smile came to JJ's face when she remembered the conversation that her friends had been having before she had left for her vacation, involving Emily's paleness, Reid's naive attitude, and Morgan's ringleader jokes. As much as JJ loved her friends, they could get annoying with their bickering, even if it was all in good fun.

JJ once again closed her eyes, forgetting about everything around her. Her memories became distant and she soon was nearly fully asleep. It was about an hour later when JJ awoke to the sound of her phone vibrating in her purse next to her. The waves were still crashing on the shore and the sun was still shining as brightly as it had been before.

The petite blonde answered her phone gingerly.

"Hello?"

"JJ?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Morgan. Listen, I need your help with getting Emily back this afternoon because she pulled a prank on me and I need revenge".

JJ sighed. "Look, Morgan. I just want to relax. Can I have that?"

"Please JJ. I need your help. Just can you tell me a couple of good pranks that you had in mind? I don't really know what to do"

Rolling her eyes, the blonde bid Morgan goodbye. "Good luck, Morgan. I hope that you win against Emily".

"But JJ-"

JJ chuckled. "Bye Morgan". She then hung up the cell phone, slipping it back into her bag before leaning back down on the beach blanket. It wasn't even a minute later when her phone started ringing again.

_So help me god, if this is Morgan, I will seriously take a plane up to Virginia just to hang him from the ceiling by his underpants _JJ thought. Without reading the caller ID, JJ answered the phone again.

"I can't help you" she called into the phone before she heard another voice, this time female, coming from the receiver of her iPhone.

JJ? It's Emily. Please can you help me think of ways to get Morgan back after he-"

"Emily, I love you and all, but can I please enjoy my vacation in peace? I can't help you".

Emily sighed. "Sorry JJ. Enjoy your vacation. I'll take photos of Morgan and the prank and I'll send them to you".

JJ nodded. "Bye Emily".

_Is anyone else going to interrupt me now? _JJ asked herself silently. If anyone else bothered her today, she was really going to give them a peace of her mind.

JJ finally decided that she had enough of the beach. Picking up her belongings, the wavy-haired blonde walked to the rental car that she was using on her trip to LA California. She climbed behind the wheel, started the red Honda civic that she was using, and drove to the hotel where she was staying.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I plan to relax for the rest of the evening_ JJ thought to herself warmly. She approached the attractive hotel where she parked her civic on the street and stepped through the doors of the hotel building. Removing her key from the pocket of her daisy dukes, JJ loaded her belongings into her elevator and pressed level 5 where her hotel room was located.

The blonde approached the door and stuck the key into the lock on the door and it popped open, revealing a darkened room. JJ turned on the lights and was frightened when she saw a tall man in the middle of her kitchen.

"Hotch?" she asked in surprise upon seeing her boss and steady boyfriend sitting on her kitchen counter top.

"JJ? I'm sorry for coming here on such short notice. I wanted to spend some time with you, alone. I really missed you and I figured that we could also...you know... bond for a little bit". Hotch gave her a seductive smile, causing her to drop her bags and run over to him. She threw herself into his welcoming arms with glee. The pair hugged warmly and then kissed passionately. Hotch lifted her onto the kitchen counter with him while the two made out and undressed each other.

Hotch's lips moved from her own lips to her neck, causing her to moan lightly in response. There was no doubt about it; the couple of six months were definitely more than happy to see each other again.

_Now this is the only interruption that I am willing to bypass _JJ thought to herself, smirking at her own remark. _Especially if Hotch is the one who is doing the loving. _


End file.
